The Boomsday Project
The Boomsday Project is the ninth Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following The Witchwood. Features include 135 new cards, new Magnetic mechanic, new Omega and Project card types, and a new single-player mode called The Puzzle Lab. For a limited time after Boomsday arrives, players can log in to claim 3 card packs and a random Class Legendary minion (or Hero card) from the new expansion for free. The Boomsday Project :Can you feel it? That electric tension on the wind, the reek of ozone and Khorium, the distant rumble of explosions; there’s science in the air! Word around the inn is that Dr. Boom has returned to his secret laboratory in the Netherstorm. No one knows exactly what the mad genius will unleash, but a lot of very, VERY strange cards have found their way into decks around here lately: mechanical amalgamations, eerie crystals, revolting, lab-grown monstrosities… the good doctor and his esteemed colleagues are working on something big! Time to venture into the Netherstorm, find the lab, and uncover what these maniacs are up to. Key Features *New cards: Card packs will offer players over 135 new cards. *New mechanics: Magnetic **The Magnetic Mech is placed to the left of another friendly Mech already got on the board and they combine together; all their stats and card text joins into a more powerful minion. Placing the Magnetic Mech down to the right of an existing Mech, will ensure they remain unfused. *New card types: Omega, Project **Omega minions gain special abilities when played at maximum mana **When a Project card is played, it benefits both players *New Legendaries: new Legendary cards for each of the 9 classes; the first legendary spells, one for each class *New single-player mode: The Puzzle Lab launches August 21st **Lethal: In this experiment, the assistant is tasked with neutralizing the opponent in one turn using the cards at their disposal. **Mirror: These tasks challenge players to create a board state where both sides are perfect mirror images of each other: minion positioning, health, attack, etc. **Board Clear: Pretty straightforward: clear the board of all minions. **Survival: the Survival trial requires players to restore their own health in order to survive their opponent’s next onslaught. *"Mecha-Jaraxxus" Card Back (pre-purchase only) Cards ;Neutral * ; * ; * ; ; ; ; * ; * ; ; Pricing ;The Boomsday Project Pre-Order - $49.99 A total of 50 card packs, and players will also receive the Mecha-Jaraxxus card back and a random Golden Legendary card from The Boomsday Project, which will be available in August. Limit one purchase per account. ;The Boomsday Project Mega Bundle - $79.99 Includes 80 card packs, plus the Mecha-Jaraxxus card back, the Mecha-Jaraxxus warlock Hero, and a random Golden Legendary card from The Boomsday Project, which will be available in August. Limit one purchase per account. Media Images Mecha-Jarraxus card back - The Boomsday Project.png|Mecha-Jarraxus card back Game Board - The Boomsday Project.jpg|The Boomsday Project game board Splash art 2 - The Boomsday Project.jpg|Splash art Videos Hearthstone The Boomsday Project Trailer Hearthstone Announcing The Boomsday Project Hearthstone Enter Boom Labs Episode 1 External links *The Boomsday Project official page *Announcement blog *NA Store Category:Expansions